xmenfilmsuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Wade Wilson
Biography |-|Original= X-Men Origins: Wolverine Wade Wilson was a soldier and mercenary with enhanced far beyond human reflexes and agility due to him being a mutant. During the Vietnam War, Wade was a member a Black Ops group called Team X under the command of William Stryker. The team also included James "Logan" Howlett, Victor Creed, Christopher Bradley, Agent Zero, John Wraith, and Fred Dukes. Stryker expressed that Wade would have been the "perfect soldier" if he couldn't keep his mouth shut due to Wilson's fast chatter. Later, Wade was captured and taken to Stryker's base at Three Mile Island where he was experimented on for the Weapon XI project. Stryker collected DNA from mutants whose powers could be used collectively within one body without destroying it. With Creed's help, Stryker gathered the DNA of several mutants, including Wraith, Bradley, Scott Summers, and Logan, with Wade being the host body. Stryker dubbed him as the "mutant killer" known as "The Deadpool". After a battle against Logan and Creed atop a cooling tower at Stryker's plant, Weapon XI was beheaded and seemingly defeated by Logan. However, he survived decapitation. Like his Earth-616 counterpart who breaks the fourth wall, he shushed to the viewers that his survival must remain secret. |-|Revised= Powers and Abilities Powers |-|Original= Wilson's reflexes are enhanced to levels unobtainable by normal human beings. He has demonstrated this by dodging, and reflecting, bullets. He has even cut one in half with a katana. *'Superhuman Strength:' Before Wolverine tried to escape at roof of reactor, Weapon XI kicked him with two legs at same time, throwing him few meters away. Either such strength is his own ability, or has been took from another mutant is unknown at this moment. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. When battling with Wolverine and Victor, Weapon XI is shown of jumping and making backflip at 3 meters above them. *'Optic Blasts:' Wilson's eyes were engineered to allow him to emit similar optic blasts that Scott Summers produces. He has limited control of this however and when he unleashes these blasts the surrounding skin is burned creating his signature eye markings. *'Implanted Blades:' Two Adamantium blades were implanted in his forearms, and can retract at will much like Wolverine's claws. Unlike Wolverine's claws, his blades are much longer, meaning that he can attack from longer and safer distance. Though better, blades have one drawback to claws, as Wolverine can walk on walls thanks to his claws. *'Phase-Jumping:' Wilson was given the John Wraith's power to teleport from place to place almost instantaneously. *'Regeneration Healing Factor:' During his transformation, Weapon XI, was given Wolverine's regenerative healing factor which allows his body to almost instantly heals wounds just like Wolverine can. *'Technopathy:' The power which Chris Bradley demonstrated, the ability to control electrical/wireless devices and receive electrical/wireless signals, was given to Wilson. This is the way William Stryker was able to activate, command, and control Weapon XI. *'Survivability:' As his mouth has been surgically shut, that implies that Weapon XI does not need to eat food or drink unlike humans and most of mutants. Also, after his head has been cut, his body is still alive and search for decapitated head (which is alive too). Either it is his own ability, or has been used from other mutant is unknown at this time, as nobody in movies yet possesses such ability to live without head. It was also mentioned that his procedure was "incomplete". Because the boning process was incomplete because Stryker ordered activation of Weapon XI before they managed to give more of abilities to Weapon XI, as he needed to fight immediately. Stryker also noted for Weapon XI project that his son was first piece of puzzle, while Logan is the last, assuming that Weapon XI has DNA (and some ability) from Stryker's son too, but which one, it is unknown yet. |-|Revised= Abilities Wilson is an expert martial arist and sword fighter. Paraphernalia Transportation Teleporting Weapons Two adamantium katana-style blades; formerly twin katanas and a pistol. Appearances Wolverine *X-Men Origins: Wolverine Deadpool *Deadpool (film) *Deadpool 2 Category:Characters Category:Team X Category:Weapon X Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Living Characters Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Optic Blasts Category:Implanted Blades Category:Phase-Jumping Category:Technopaths Category:Regeneration Category:Mercenaries